How To Tell Someone
by Little Miss Maybe
Summary: "How would you tell someone you love them?" England's simple question quickly makes America jealous as he tries his best to answer it. Simple, short USUK fluff. R&R please !


"America… How would you tell someone… You love them?"

America looked up, confused by England's sudden question. "What are you talking about?"

England sighed, exasperated. He looked like he was trying to be casual, but he actually just looked really embarrassed. "How would you tell someone you love them?" he asked again, his voice beginning to speed up.

America just blinked at England, trying to keep his expression blank. He didn't exactly want to discuss love with the other nation, and especially when he wasn't prepared for it.

"Why are you asking me this?" America finally said. He couldn't think of anything else. "I mean," he continued, "it just seems like a really random question, you know?"

England blushed and looked away. "There's someone I've loved for a very long time and… I wanted to tell them…" He trailed off, his face going even redder.

_Oh._

America didn't say anything for a moment, trying to decide how to continue. He looked down, not wanting to show England his disappointment.

_He's… In love…_America bit his lip, frustration beginning to rise somewhere inside him. He never seriously thought England ever really liked him, but he'd always hoped, maybe, just maybe…

America looked up again, grinning. He couldn't let England know what he was really feeling, no matter what. It'd be easy though, he'd been doing it for years. Nothing had changed. Right?

"Okay dude, I'll help you out!" he announced. England's eyes widened.

"Really?" he said quietly, as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, of course!" America gave him a thumbs-up. "Why wouldn't I? I'm the hero, it's my job to make everyone happy!" He tried to ignore the voice screaming out in his heart. _If England's happy, I'm happy, _he repeated to himself.

"S-So, how would you, you know, tell someone…" England was starting to look really uncomfortable. America had to hold himself back from chuckling. He really did look cute when he blushed!

"Well," America began. "I'd start by taking her hands like this." He slyly grasped both of England's hands and held them gently in his own. Was England trembling? "Then I'd hold her close before she could move away." America put one arm around England's waist and the other around his back and pulled him closer. He could have sworn England gasped slightly, but he couldn't tell. "And then," America said quietly, "I'd look her in the eyes and whisper into her ear… _I love you._"

They were frozen there for a moment, staring at each other. They're noses were only about an inch apart, and it took all of America's willpower not to lean in and kiss the other country right there.

England's face was a color that would have made Spain's tomatoes jealous. He suddenly seemed to come to his senses and pushed America away, shivering slightly.

"I-Idiot…" he mumbled under his breath.

America laughed and scratched the back of his head, suddenly a little embarrassed. "That's what I would do, anyway…" he said hurriedly. England just nodded, not looking at him.

America felt his heartbeat speed up. He couldn't take this, even though he tried to tell himself he had to. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He suddenly felt jumpy and awkward. The urge to grab England and kiss him, just to tell him everything, say he was sorry for anything he'd ever done… It was practically killing him.

"America?" England's voice broke into America's thoughts. He sounded shocked.

"W-What?" America asked. His voice was so unsteady; it made him want to hide. England gestured at him awkwardly, and America realized with a start that he was crying. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes furiously with his wrist. "Sorry…" he muttered.

England was silent. He looked like he was trying to decide something. America looked away and narrowed his eyes, suppressing his desire to scream. He wasn't paying any attention to anything but holding in his feelings, so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his face. He shivered in bewilderment when he saw that it was England wiping away his tears, a gentle and slightly flustered look on his face.

"Stop crying, you look like an idiot," he murmured.

America was silent for a moment, and then he blurted out, "Why shouldn't I cry? Anyone would cry if the person they loved didn't feel the same!" England's eyes widened. America inhaled sharply. "It's true… I… I love you, England… But it's okay!" he added quickly. "I understand, you don't feel the same, and I'll be happy if you are. S-So don't worry about me, I'm fine." He couldn't believe how much he was lying. It made him feel dirty. But he had to make England believe it; he had to make himself believe it. He had to make his words true, or how would he live with himself?

They were both silent. America stared at the floor, unsure of how England would take this. He was startled when the other man started to laugh. He looked up, confused.

England was doubled over, laughing harder than America had ever seen before. Tears were beginning to drop of his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. But the most confusing part was his look of complete joy. His face might have been glowing, he looked so happy.

"W-What…?" America's face felt like a furnace. He didn't know what he'd done, but it certainly _felt _embarrassing.

"Sorry," England said, smiling as the remnants of the laughter started to leave him. "I couldn't help it, you're expression was just too cute." America didn't move, waiting for an explanation.

"You really are an idiot," England continued, finally brushing away the water from his eyes. "I'm not in love with some random girl, America." His statement sounded so matter-of-fact. America's heart fluttered in his chest as England leaned a little closer. Did he dare hope…?

England took his hands lightly and hugged him closer. _"I love you, America," _he whispered, staring into the younger nation's flushed face.

"Y-You…" America tried to think of something to say, but gave up. He smiled in relief and finally leaned in and kissed England affectionately.

"Idiot… Took you long enough."

**This was actually the first USUK fanfic I ever wrote~! ^^ I still like it, somehow. XD R&R, please~!**


End file.
